


Halloween Prompt 8: “I will dress up as literally anything else, but don’t make me wear this..”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!England x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 8: “I will dress up as literally anything else, but don’t make me wear this..”

Imitating the clothing of your crush was surely not the best advice Oliver had read from an advertisement that popped up while he was watching a halloween baking ideas video.  
“I will dress up as literally anything else, but don’t make me wear this..” Oliver whined as he showed Y/N a black punk-gothic attire, which would be a perfect match for Y/N's chosen goth-themed outfit for halloween.  
She knitted her brows in confusion. "Uh, Ollie, no one's forcing you to wear that.."  
"Well, yes, poppet, but I want to wear a matching costume with you on halloween! Let's wear couple pink shirts or couple baby blue bowties! But this all-black attire?" He whined. This might be his only opportunity to be with his dearest Y/N as a couple.  
Y/N snickered. "Ollie, we're not a couple. You don't have to trouble yourself with matching outfits."  
Oliver tried to display a happy smile. "Right... of course, my dear Y/N."  
"So, what are you going to wear?" She asked.  
Oliver thought for a moment. "I guess... pink, uh, but poppet, I want us to go as a couple!"  
"No problem, Ollie. We can still go as a couple." If Y/N could give herself a high-five at the moment for smoothly acting casually cool, she would. There was no way she must let herself assume something else.  
"But I.. what?" He stopped whining.  
"We can still be a couple while wearing whatever we want, Ollie." Y/N could feel the rush of blood on her cheeks. Her practiced cool was starting to waver. Oliver was her very sweet friend, whom she thought would take her words in a friendly way, so she did not have to worry exposing herself. He himself was openly sweet to Y/N and to everyone else anyway, so how could he tell what she wanted to mean, right?  
"Of course, my dear poppet! I love you, Y/N!" Oliver beamed and hugged her. His jolly tone returned.  
Y/N chuckled and internally screamed a wish that she did not look like she misunderstood Oliver's sweet friendliness. "I love you, too, Ollie." She embraced him as she took the open opportunity to be that close to her dear Oliver, while she continuously repeated in her mind _"just friends, just friends..."_  
Oliver pulled form the embrace and looked at Y/N with obvious delight. "So, we're a couple now?"  
The rush of nervous excitement in his tone made Y/N anxious. How often must she misinterpret Oliver, and how long must she let herself ride with his sweetness and remind herself that he was just naturally affectionate and quite oblivious? "Yes, Ollie." She smiled and internally scolded herself.  
Oliver kissed her lips in happiness. "I'm so happy, my dearest Y/N!"  
Y/N screamed and startled Oliver, who quickly, teary-eyed in horror he scared his dear Y/N, embraced her and uttered, "I'm sorry for kissing you like that, poppet. I felt so happy I forgot to wait some more time before we-"  
Y/N kissed his lips.  
They did not wear matching outfits on halloween, but they were still a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
